Our Pure Hearted Romance
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: After the war a detached Harry Potter returns back to his actual home and resumes his secret life as Takahashi Misaki. Meeting the pervert Usami Akihiko wasn't something he had in his plans, nor was said writer falling in love with him. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Information: **This is set after the war, everything happened as it did in the Harry Potter books. Takahiro and Misaki (Harry Potter) share the same parents so Takahiro, who is his older brother, knows about magic and all that Jazz. Misaki (Harry) was told he had to live with the Dursleys by Dumbledore because his older brother, Takahiro, didn't have any magic so he would be in danger.

So basically Harry's friends don't know about his life as Misaki or his older brother.

**Warnings: **Slash! Mature content, amateur writer at mature scenes.

**Summary: **After the war a detached Harry Potter returns back to his actual home and resumes his secret life as Takahashi Misaki. Meeting the pervert Usami Akihiko wasn't something he had in his plans, nor was said writer falling in love with him. Rated M for a reason.

**{First impressions}**

Misaki raised an eyebrow at the luxurious looking building and looked down at the food he had prepared, he wasn't too sure someone who lived in a place like this would appreciate Pork soup when they could have something more expensive and tasteful.

Not that he really cared what the man though, after what Misaki had seen him doing to his older brother the man could go enjoy his expensive foods, somewhere far away from his brother.

He stared at the wall and pushed the doorbell harshly, nothing happened after a few moments so he did it once again, he rolled the Pocky in his mouth in annoyance when no one came to the door and settled for gazing at the door.

The reason why he was even at the pervert's house was because Misaki wasn't the best at school, so his brother asked the man to tutor him. Apparently the man was some God among people, he lived in England until the age of 10, and he was the son of some super rich man who owned the Usami Co. If that wasn't enough, the man went to T. University's college of law and graduated first in his class _and_ owned a five bedroom penthouse at the best district in Tokyo.

Most people would get excited to meet such a man, but Misaki knew better, the man may be rich and smart with pleasing looks, but deep inside the man was nothing but a pervert.

Just thinking of how the man was all up close and personal with his brother made his blood burn…

_**A few days ago**_

_Giving his less than pleasing grades a dull look he stuffed them in a pocket and walked toward the door of his house at a slow pace. He turned the doorknob and stepped inside only to freeze at what he saw._

_His eyes widened slightly in shock as he took in the scene. Some man had cornered his brother against the wall, a lecherous look in his eyes, his hands cupping his brother's face and tilting it up. He simply just blinked and stared at the two for a moment before biting off a piece of his Pocky thoughtfully. _

"_Takahiro-Onii-san… a pervert." He stated pointing at the man._

"_Welcome home Misaki!" Takahiro greeted and patted the ash-blonde haired man on the arm. "Lemme go now, Usagi-chan!"_

_The man blinked and just leaned on his older brother, staring into his eyes. "Your kid brother?"_

_Takahiro smiled completely oblivious. "Yep!"_

_Misaki just took another bite of his Pocky. _

"_Misaki this is my friend Usami Akihiko." The brunette explained._

"…_Hmm" His eyes scanned his form, a smirk forming on his face. "You two are very different!"_

_Misaki narrowed his eyes slightly._

_**Present**_

When it was obvious that the door wasn't going to be answered he decided to let himself in, making an impressed noise at the inside of the room. Usami had said to just let himself in if he didn't answer, so he did just that, but he was rather mystified as to why one man needed such a large place to live.

He placed the bag that was holding the pork soup on the table and turned his eyes toward the three packages that were lying on the table.

Curious he opened one up and gazed dully at the two men on the cover of the book. "The romance of the student council?" He questioned out loud and opened the book to a random page.

He paused at chewing his Pocky, and raised an eyebrow at the content.

"_Shh…don't talk." Akihiko lightly pushed…_

_Akihiko grabbed Kyoukou's wrists…_

_Akihiko then…_

_Kyoukou also…_

Misaki wasn't a very emotional person, in fact ever since he had defeated Voldemort, and finally returned to his actual home, he had made sure not to show any emotion. It had long been ingrained in him that emotion was a weakness, and he had learned that the hard way. So when he had come back to his precious brother he had worked on finishing high school, and passing college, he had made sure that Takahiro had no idea what he had been through.

He had been enough trouble to his older brother that if he had told him about happened he was sure his brother would worry way too much. So he had constructed the perfect mask, one that he had used when fighting Voldemort, and didn't allow his older brother to think anything was wrong with him.

But there were times when his 'inner Gryffindor' roared to life, mostly when it pertained to his sibling.

His Pocky snapped in his mouth and fell to the ground but he paid it no need, and in a flash he was up the stairs and running toward the door he knew was Usami's a dark glare on his features.

"Get up you pervert novelist! This Novel is all about my brother and you, bastard!" He snarled nearing the room. "What were you thinking?! Explain!"

He slammed the door open, his circular glasses glinting ominously.

He froze, staring at the room. It was completely decorated by childish toys and knickknacks, a toy train was running on mini railroad tracks, a huge stuff bear on the older mans bed.

A noise came from the large bed. "Nnn…"

With an ominous air Usami rose from his bed, his eyes shadowed and a dark glare aimed his way. "…..**So**….**you**….**saw**….**it.**"

Misaki could only stare.

Usami-sensei was the valedictorian of T-University's College of Law, the youngest recipient of the Shisen Novel prize… And he was in this type of room…

Having calmed down from his temper, Misaki easily constructed his face into its emotionless mask and sent the ash-blonde man a bland look. "You really are a pervert Sensei…"

Usami simply stared sleepily.

"The characters in the novel are my brother and you. I knew from the beginning that you were a pervert, but I would appreciate it if you didn't use my brother in such a lewd way…"Misaki waved the book idly.

Usami continued to stare.

"My brother is a naïve, gentle person so I'd rather you not take advantage of him." He stated, tilting his head.

Before he could blink, the older man was up and off the bed, his hand slamming against the wall as he leaned down toward him. "Who takes advantage of people?"

Miskai gazed up into his eyes, not frightened. "…"

"Did Kyoukou ever say someone took advantage of him?"

"…No." Misaki replied. "But I think it would be smart of you to move on… I'm sure you can find someone else easily…"

Usami glared and before Misaki knew it he was suddenly dragged onto the bed and gazing up at the angry man.

"What do you know?!" He growled.

He slowly backed away from the man and turned to his hands and knees to move faster, his 'inner slytherin' wasn't something he usually listened to, but he agreed that he should most likely get away. "I apologize-"He started slowly crawling away.

But the writer was already too angered. "How can you understand Kyoukou and I!" A large hand pushed his head down in the mattress to keep him still. "And saying that I choose another man?"

"Ne, Sensei how about you let me-"

"**Makes me angry."**

He stiffened when a large hand grabbed his manhood through the outside of his pants, a light dusting of red covering his features.

From years of experience with training, Misaki twisted out of the man's grip and lashed his foot out, but surprisingly the man dodged it just in time. "Usami-sensei I'd rather-"

The writer just grabbed his foot in a tight grip and started to unbutton his pants with his free hand.

"Sensei-"

Usami dragged him up and against his broad chest, his legs lewdly spread apart. "'I should choose someone else.' You said it not me." He smirked, starting to undo the buttons on the smaller man's shirt, his other hand slipping off Misaki's large glasses from his face.

Misaki's blush deepened when a large hand traveled into and up his shirt. "N-not like this…" He stammered struggling to keep his face neutral.

Misaki unsuccessfully tried to stop the other hand that journeyed down to his pants and into his boxers. "S-stop… you pervert!" His face was tilted and held back and to the side by the first hand that was under his shirt, a light kiss placed on the back of his neck by soft lips.

He trembled when the hand in his boxers started to stroke his member. "Ahh…" Shuddering as something soft and wet came into contact with the bare of his neck, he twisted the sheets on the bed with his hands, jolts of pleasure shot through him as his member continued to be stroked.

"You have a nice voice." The writer approved. "Go ahead and yell for help…idiot who gets D's in in all his classes."

Misaki turned and glared, panting slightly. "As…if… I won't…Ahh…lose to you."

Usami smirked, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

The brunette gave a loud gasp as his hardened member was grabbed tightly and the stroking increased.

He bent over as pleasure echoed through his body, Usami easily following the movement so that Misaki was partially covered by the larger man's frame.

Misaki grabbed at the sheets in front of him, his mouth open in slight pants as the pleasure started to build up. He absolutely wasn't going to lose. He wasn't going to call out.

"…Haa"_ …This pervert's hand...no a man's hand…_

"Haa...ha." He panted, his cheeks burning from the blush…_feels good…_

He pressed the side of his face into the sheets, the pleasure making his body start to shake slightly as he kept himself above the bed.

A slightly calloused hand suddenly appeared on his midsection, caressing it and sending tingles down his spine. Hot air was blown by his ear and a deep chuckle came from beside it. "Without those ridiculous glasses, you're actually pretty cute."

"Damn…" He could feel his pleasure building, the large hand on his weeping member gently stroking it and teasing the tip with experienced fingers. "Ah!" He moaned his mouth slightly agape as the trembles in his body intensified.

He could feel the pleasure slowly intensifying to an almost impossible height by each stroke; he reached forward and gripped the sheets in front of him like a life line.

"Ah!" His head tilted back as the older man teased the tip of his member with his nail lightly, his eyes widening as the man brought a hand to keep his face that way, lilac eyes gazing into his own green ones.

"Your eyes…" He murmured quietly, his stare not leaving the smaller man's gaze.

Misaki closed his eyes as his pleasure finally over flowed, a sharp inhale the only thing that came from him as he came, his body shuttering at the climax.

Usami chuckled, letting his body fall to the bed so he could lick his fingers. "Way too fast!"

Misaki growled, and clenched strangled the sheets under him, a dark glare on his features. He wanted to kill the man, but he took a deep breath instead and allowed his mask to fall back into place. Usami was needed to pass college, and then afterwards he would think about it.

He turned his head and gave the writer a dull look. "Usami-sensei really is a pervert."

Usami just smirked.

**{First impressions}**

"I guess I really wanted to live in a middle class home." Usami said from the couch across him, a cigarette in his mouth and the large teddy bear from his bed sitting beside him. "Since I've always wanted to go through the normal kid in the normal household experience, I started to collect all sorts of stuff, and it turned out like this."

Misaki bit off a piece of his Pocky idly as he listened. "It seems like your parents didn't pay enough attention to you so you got to do whatever you wanted. Your relationship with your brother was bad so you ended up living in a huge house alone. Everyone around you was selfish and ignored you, so you did bad things because you were lonely. And let me guess, you had a pure-blooded dog named Alexander."

Usami stared at him blankly. "How did you know?"

Huh, Misaki mused bring out another piece of Pocky, he had just said something off the top of his head. "So let me guess, your sexual orientation is because of it? Your Mother brought over a lover and you happened to see them and lost your desire for women. Back then, a tutor you had as a child, who was very kind ended up violating you after he found out your sexual orientation."

The author put his cigarette down to take a sip of his tea, a deep sigh coming from him. "If my past was discovered it would be headline news…"

The two men eyed each other from across their rooms, glaring into the others eyes, coincidently thinking the same thing.

_**There's no way that I would get along with him.**_

_**But,**_

_For Kyoukou,_

_For Takahiro-Onii-san,_

_**I'll have to endure!**_

"Alright," Usami started, picking up his cigarette again. "Where'd you want to go to college?"

Misaki twirled his Pocky in his mouth, expertly keeping it from falling as he spoke. "M University."

Silence.

"Hah." The author mocked. "Are you talking in your sleep?"

Misaki's eye twitched and he bit into his Pocky harshly. "Usami-sensei is mean, you don't even know the results and you're already doubting me…"

Usami scoffed, turning his head away. "I know the results." He grabbed Misaki's exams from the table and held them up. "I've already looked at your practice exams. "From those I can see that you are not carless about knowing the formulas. You just don't know what they are asking!"

"You're right." Misaki agreed.

Usami gave him a bland look before looking through the exam papers. "I see you understand the problem. So you should think more realistically. Most colleges have economic concentrations!"

"M University." Misaki stated blandly. "I want to go to M University. I will go to M University for my brother, and I won't accept anything else."

Usami turned his attention toward the brunette. "Why did you connect that college with Kyoukou?"

Misaki brought his Pocky from his mouth. "I imagine Takahiro-Ani already told you. But our parents were murdered by a madman when I was a child and my brother had to raise me. At that time Takahiro-Ani was set up for M University but he headed straight into work instead." Misaki gazed thoughtfully at the wall. "He did that because of me. So I'm going to get into M University. I guess my motives aren't simple, but I will achieve it." He stated, his usually blank eyes turning determined.

Usami smiled and got up, ruffling Misaki's already messy hair.

"Okay, I'll make sure you get in." The ash-blonde beamed. "With super Usami-sensei how can you possibly loose! All right?"

Misaki blinked and gazed up at the older man's smiling face from underneath his glasses. Perhaps this man wasn't so bad after all…

Though he still was a pervert.

**{First impressions}**

**AN: **That was my **very first **M scene so I apologize for the amateur-ness of it. Hopefully as the story progresses so will my ability to write those types of scenes. The first chapter is similar to the manga, but I'm not going to make a copy of it. Misaki (Harry) does have magic, and sooner or later Usami will find out about it, but I don't think the magical world will get intertwined with this story very much.


	2. Go ahead and Cry

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Slash! Mature content, amateur writer at mature scenes.

**Summary: **After the war a detached Harry Potter returns back to his actual home and resumes his secret life as Takahashi Misaki. Meeting the pervert Usami Akihiko wasn't something he had in his plans, nor was said author falling in love with him. Rated M for a reason.

**{Go ahead and Cry}**

**-A few weeks later-**

"Here." Misaki said, handing Usami the graded papers.

The writer grabbed them up, and peered at them through his glasses. "A C score Amazing!"

Misaki nodded, chewing on his Pocky stick. "I told you I could do it."

Usami chuckled. "You still have to study so don't be _too _excited."

It had been a tough few weeks for him, Misaki wouldn't go far to say that Usami was worse than Snape, but he was most definitely a slave driver. That was something Misaki was used to, some of the teachers in Hogwarts were the same, still it was rather tiring. He could say though, that Usami's methods were a lot harsher than the public schools, by a landslide.

"But Kyoukou must be really happy! I want you to pass so I can see his happy smile."

Misaki blinked and stared at smiling face beaming down at him. "Usami-sensei really does like my brother."

Usami sat on the large couch a few feet away. "Why are you saying that all the sudden?"

"I'm asking if you really like him _that _much."

"Relax! It's all one-sided. That stuff in the novel was all made up by me." Usami replied shifting through the papers.

Misaki bit into his Pocky, a thoughtful expression on his otherwise blank face. "My brother has a girlfriend." He stated bluntly.

Usami peered away from the papers a small smile on his face. "I know."

Misaki pulled up the rolling chair from the nearby desk and sat backwards on it, staring at the writer intently.

"But to be able to stay beside the beloved one is the special privilege of a friend."

Misaki blinked at that. "So you hide your feelings from Takahiro-Ani because you don't want him to hate you."

Usami paused and shifted his eyes toward the younger man. "Exactly…."

The brunette clenched the back of his seat with his hands. Usami truly cherished his older brother, and it was stupid of Misaki to think that such a kind hearted man would take advantage of someone he held to dear to his heart.

_Treasuring,_

_Fretting,_

_He treats the other like a jewel._

_But Takahiro-Onii-san just treats him as a 'good friend'._

_Usami's still loyal,_

_Just…_

_Stubborn._

_Takahiro-Onii-san though, is an idiot also._

Misaki turned his head away. "That sounds boring."

Misaki could understand those feelings, of knowing that your loved one wasn't going to return your sentiments, but you continued to stay by that person's side. The heart wrenching pain when they told you they were going out with someone else, the fake smile you had to put on to hide your true feelings about the matter.

Usami stared at the other, a thoughtful expression as he gazed at the brunette.

**{Go ahead and Cry}**

To any outsider they would think that the brunette was staring blankly at the paper, but for the ones that knew him well they could see the slight glimmer in his usually blank eyes and spot the fast way he ate the Pocky stick in his mouth.

"I did it." Misaki stated, munching happily. Back at Hogwarts he only excelled in Defense of the Dark Arts, but since the public schools didn't have anything like that he was practically failing all his classes. But now thanks to Usami's help his 'inner Ravenclaw' was awakened, and he didn't have to worry about failing his classes.

His pace picked up slightly.

_I might be able to get into M University!_

_I have to tell Usami-Sensei right away! I'm sure he would be extremely happy!_

He froze. Huh? He has to tell Usami-sensei right away? Why was he so excited? Shouldn't he be telling his brother that first? Did… did he have a crush on Usami-sensei?

"No." Misaki said, ignoring the odd looks people were sending him. "He likes Takahiro-Ani. Besides I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone ever again…"

"What are you doing?"

Misaki jumped and turned toward the writer. "S-s-sensei…" He coughed and shook himself mentally. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Usami gave him a bland look. "Not particularly." He raised the grocery bag in his hand. "Well anyway, lucky meeting. Let's go! It's Kyoukou's birthday today!"

Misaki blinked and nodded bringing another Pocky stick to his mouth. "Un."

Usami sighed. "You're face says 'I forgot'."

The brunette paused. "I'm surprised you could tell." He brought up his grades and handed them forward. "My grades Usami-Sensei."

The older man took them, and took a minute to scan them over.

Misaki gave a small yelp when his already messy hair was ruffled harshly. "Sensei! What was that for?" He whined slightly and froze when he saw the smile aimed his direction.

"Very good!" Usami beamed.

Misaki could feel a light blush rise on his cheeks, and his heart skipped a beat.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Usami-sensei praising me is…. Because Takahiro-Onii-san would be happy…_

**{Go ahead and Cry}**

"Wow." Takahiro exclaimed, pausing to take his jacket off in the doorway as the streamers and confetti fell around him.

Usami and Misaki had decorated the room in various colors, which had taken a while, but it came out looking great for Takahiro's Birthday.

"Kyoukou, Happy Birthday!" Usami cheered.

"This is a huge feast! Thank you so much!" He beamed, looking over at the table full of food.

Misaki watched as his brother was given a gift by Usami, a huge smile on the writers face. "Your present is a Watham watch, didn't you always want one?"

Takahiro gaped at the gift. "What? But that watch is crazily expensive!"

Usami chuckled. "Nah! One luxury per year, no one is going to punish you!"

Misaki went across to close the door that his brother had forgot to close, a bland look on his features. Were gift givers even supposed to be that happy? "Takahiro-Ani you forgot about the door." Misaki said walking down the hall to lock it.

He paused when he spotted a woman standing the doorway.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Takahiro replied dragging Usami with him as he walked toward where his younger brother was. "I have something to tell you! Usagi-chan, you should hear too!"

Misaki didn't have a good feeling about this, it seemed too familiar. "Takahiro-Ani?"

Takahiro moved over to stand near the woman. "Her name is Kajiyo Megumi." She gave a bow as she was introduced. "We've decided to get married!"

Usami and Misaki's eyes widened.

Misaki turned toward the ash-blonde. "Usami-sensei-"

"Is that so! You finally decided, Kyoukou!" Usami cheered, stepping forward. "Quiet a lovely lady too!"

Takahiro smiled gratefully. "Thanks I'm so glad you approve! I wanted to tell you first!"

Misaki's body stiffened when he spotted the fake smile on his tutor's face, the very same smile he himself had when he was told about _that._

**-Flash back-**

_He smiled gently at the red-head as she chatted excitedly beside him, watching as her brown eyes sparkled with joy and her long hair blew gently in the wind._

_She was someone he had instantly fallen head over heels in love with as soon as he saw her, a girl that had the same beautiful hair as his mother's, the spirited girl that spoke her mind and didn't allow anyone to push her around._

_Over the years his feelings had grown for her, but he never acted upon them. He was the boy-who-lived, and she would only be in danger if she knew about his true feelings. But he was just happy to be near her, to make her smile and laugh. _

"_I want you to meet someone!" She exclaimed her face excited._

_Harry chuckled. "Really? I'd love to meet them."_

_She nodded and ran off around the corner._

_He rested on the wall to wait, recently she had been more…how could he say it? Happy then usual? She was already a cheerful person, but something about her just radiated pure joy. In fact she resembled Hermione when she had finally decided to tie the knot with Ron…_

_His body stilled, this couldn't be the same thing could it? He knew that Ginny had been dating someone for a while, but he never really paid attention to who it was._

"_Come on!" Her voice was slightly muffled by the wall separating them. "I'm sure he'll be super happy!"_

"_Okay, okay." A male voice soothed, chuckling. "I'm coming."_

_Ginny came out from around the corner her arm pulled back slightly as she pulled someone toward him. "Harry! Here he is!"_

_He pushed off from the wall once the couple stopped in front of him. "Hello I'm-"_

"_Harry Potter I know." The boy gave him a grin. "Everyone knows who you are."_

_Harry faltered and self-consciously flattened his hair over his head. "I guess so… And you are?"_

"_My name is Eric. It's a pleasure to meet the boy-who-lived in person."_

_Harry nodded an awkward smile on his face. Eric was at least a head taller than him, and had neat blonde hair with blue eyes. _

_The exact opposite of Harry._

_Ginny grabbed Harry's hand excitedly. "Enough with the formalities! Eric and I are getting married!" _

_His eyes widened. "W-what?"_

_Eric nodded, slipping his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Pretty shocking huh? We just decided today and Ginny wanted to tell you first."_

_His heart stuttered in his chest, and clenched, but he forced himself to smile anyways. "T-that's g-great!"_

_Ginny nodded. "I'm glad you're so happy about it!"_

_No, he wasn't happy at all. In fact he was screaming and crying on the inside. Why? Why hadn't he acted on his feelings? Why was he so cowardly? He was the boy-who-lived, the one who defeated Voldemort as a baby and was destined to do it once again. He was the brave hero that everyone looked up to, to save them, to lead them. _

_But what kind of hero can't tell the girl he had liked for five years that he liked her? A lousy one. His father proclaimed his love to his mother again and again when they were younger, so why couldn't Harry do the same? _

_It was too late though, Ginny was going to marry someone else, was going to smile up at them with love and devotion. It was his fault that he hadn't acted in time._

"_I'm very happy for you two." He agreed, smiling brightly. "I hope you both find happiness in each other."_

**-Flash back end-**

Takahiro smiled gratefully. "Thanks I'm so glad you approve! I wanted to tell Usagi-chan first!"

Misaki hit the wall with his fist making every one jump at the loud noise.

"Misaki?" Takahiro questioned.

His hair shading his face, Misaki glared at the floor, feeling his blood burn. "I…"

"What?"

"I'm going out to get Champange. I'll go buy some at the store!"

Takahiro gave him a confused look. "Eh? But you're a minor, they wouldn't sell to you!"

Misaki ignored him. "Usami-Sensei you come too!" He grabbed the older man's hand and quickly dragged him out of the house and down the road.

After a moment he finally stopped, and took his circular glasses off wiping the few angry tears that had fallen out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Usami stared at him. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because," Misaki replied, clenching the glasses in his hands his breath visible because of the temperature. "You cherish him so much and something like that happened to you." He ran a hand through his hair angrily. "Yet he just went and said he wanted to introduce you to her first!"

Usami continued to listen quietly.

Harry could feel his anger building, how could his brother be so naïve? Usami was a caring, gentle person who cared for Takahiro with all his heart. But his brother was so oblivious and didn't even see the way the writer looked at him, the way his face lit up when Usami saw him, or how devoted he was.

"This is the first time," Misaki snarled. "That I actually want to hit my brother." He continued to fume, almost tearing his hair from his head as his hands raked through his hair.

"You're going to make yourself bald if you keep on doing that to your hair." Usami said. "Look at you!"

"It's your fault I'm so angry!" Misaki growled, slamming his hand on the nearby wall. "Once I get angry I can't calm down!"

The fuming brunette paused when a large hand ruffled his hair. "I see!" Usami replied.

Before Misaki knew it Usami pushed him against the wall and pressed his mouth on his one. Misaki's eyes widening as the older man slid his tongue into the poorly guarded caverns, and, after Misaki relaxed at the sudden intrusion, Usami used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and intertwined their hands together against the wall. The writers other hand holding his burning face gently in place, and lightly caressing the brown locks.

Misaki's breath hitched and his knees threatened to fall at the intensity of the kiss, his hand slowly moved up to grab the back of the taller man's jacket. Usami broke their hands apart to hold his lower back diving into the others, his tongue expertly exploring the inner caverns thoroughly, and he massaged the other's tongue with his own. Wrapping itself around the other and stroking it attentively.

Usami finally broke off from his mouth, a smirk on his features.

Misaki stared at the writer with wide eyes, completely forgetting about his anger and instead blushing heavily.

Usami chuckled. "You calmed down."

Misaki sputtered for a moment before pausing when the taller man rested his head on his shoulder. "Sorry…" Usami mumbled. "Just a little bit."

The brunette didn't resist, instead resting his hand on the others shoulder. "You can cry Usami-sensei. It's okay."

Snow gently began to fall down from the sky as the two men embraced under the street lamp, the light shining down on them.

"Silly." Usami replied. "Little kid, don't be patronizing!"

Misaki didn't reply, and ran his hand through ash-blonde hair.

"I have to say," the writer mumbled, nuzzling his face into the brunettes shoulder. "I've never cried in front of anybody!"

Misaki just watched as the snow fell from the sky, knowing that this was what Usami needed.

"Except you. But I can't take anyone but you seeing me like this."

Misaki allowed a single tear to fall from the corner of his eye and down his cheek.

_I felt a warm dampness on my shoulder,_

_Within me, I felt uniformed ideas surging. _

_If only I could stay with this man forever…_

_I want to be someone special to him…_

…_I kept thinking…_

…_And I didn't want to get released from this warm embrace._

**{Go ahead and Cry}**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you can see Harry-Misaki isn't as… sensitive as the actual Misaki is, but I can see Harry-Misaki getting angry not crying… but he did cry a little bit… see you next chapter!


	3. The begining of the Usami attacks

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! **This is based on the manga.**

**Warnings:** Slash! Mature content, amateur writer at mature scenes.

**Summary**: After the war a detached Harry Potter returns back to his actual home and resumes his secret life as Takahashi Misaki. Meeting the pervert Usami Akihiko wasn't something he had in his plans, nor was said author falling in love with him. Rated M for a reason.

_Harry-Misaki- 18 (That's what I read, I didn't pick the age.)_

_Usami-28 (Again I didn't pick the age.)_

**{** **The beginning of the Usami attacks}**

**-Spring-**

With a content hum Misaki appraised his hair style in the mirror, instead of the messy style it usually was, he had combed it until it was perfectly flat, not a hair out of place. But his huge glasses still gave him the dorky look, not that he cared.

He grunted when a large hand fell upon his head and ruffled his hair, making it return back to normal. "Usami-Senei, you messed up my hair again." He stated, turning around and giving him a flat stare.

"You're a new recruit so there's no need to try and be cool." Usami replied "Your normal hair looks fine."

Misaki grabbed up his Pocky as he spoke. "I'm in M University."

"I guess." Usami shrugged his shoulders. "Even as an alternate-list student, you can get in. No one will know about the alternate-list… you can still graduate as an alternate… even as an alternate…"

The brunette blinked. "That's a lot of alternates."

The contract for the end of the apartment that Misaki and his brother were living in ended a little while ago and Takahiro transferred over to Osaka soon after. Misaki had taken to living with Usami temporarily as a border.

"Misaki." Usami's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Your tie."

Warm hands came from around him and he was pressed against a broad chest. "How the heck did you do this?" Usami questioned leaning over slightly to work on his tie. "Let me show you how to properly tie it. Watch closely."

Misaki bit into his Pocky, not able to move it from his mouth since he was incased at both sides. "…Okay."

Usami finished with the tie and spotted another problem. "It looks like you don't even know how to wear clothes." He scolded, his breath fanning across the brunettes ear. "C'mon take them all off!"

Misaki started to move within the older man's arms as his shirt was completely unbuttoned. "I can do it myself, I was just distracted." He replied having problems with talking, keeping his Pocky in his mouth _and _trying to get out of the hold to button the shirt himself. He was going to be late to his entrance exam if this continued.

Usami chuckled, his chest vibrating against the smaller man's back at the sound. "Having problems multitasking?" A light tint of red formed on Misaki's cheeks. "Don't worry; the 'race car' can get you to M University in seven minutes."

Misaki gave a small yelp when Usami suddenly sat on the couch, bringing him with and making it so his smaller body was in between his long legs. He blinked, shocked when he realized that the writer had somehow gotten one of his pant legs off during the whole movement, and quickly pulled his shirt down to cover the spot between his legs.

"Usami-Sensei," He started, jumping when the writers hand moved his arm that was pushing the cloth down and made its way toward his member. "Are you perhaps still asleep?" He inhaled sharply when the hand met his member and started to move.

Usami chuckled and brought his other hand to slip his large glasses off, letting them fall to the side and using it to tilt his head back. "You'd better worry about your reputation first, what would the school think of you if you were late the first day?" He breathed, sucking on the tip of his ear.

Misaki shuttered as the stroking continued but kept his mouth firmly closed so he didn't lose his Pocky stick.

The older man smirked at the obvious problem he was having, and tilted his head to the side "How about I help you with that?" He murmured, grabbing onto the end of it with his mouth.

Usami started to munch on his end, his lilac eyes not leaving Misaki's gaze as he slowly started getting closer, the stroking of his member increasing at the same time.

Misaki breathed heavily through his nose as he fought to keep the grip on his Pocky stick, the steady shocks of pleasure making his heart hammer in his chest as the other man's mouth continued to move closer.

By the time their lips were centimeters apart, Misaki felt like his heart was going to explode, and he went to pull back from the Pocky stick, only to have the back of his head blocked by a large hand.

"U-hami-Senhei…" He managed to get out, his body shuttering as the tip of his member was rubbed by the pad of the man's thumb. Usami smirked and took the last bite of the stick, his tongue instantly finding its way into Misaki's mouth as the other finally gasped at the pleasure, their lips meeting. Misaki weakly grabbed at the writer's shirt as his cavern was explored and his tongue massaged, a soft whimper making its way out as his pleasure started to build.

Usami broke his lips at the noise, giving him a smirk. "That's right." He murmured squeezing the member in his hands slightly gaining another small whimper. "Don't hold your voice back Mi-sa-ki." He purred, licking the slightly swollen lips in front of him.

Misaki managed to give him a slight glare; his cheeks reddened by pleasure and shut his lips firmly.

Usami paused before chuckling. "As much as I would _love _to make you moan and scream, and_ beg_ for more…" His eyes gleamed. "I wouldn't want you to be late for your first day, but I _will _do this."

The brunette jumped and turned his face down when the hand on his member slowly traveled downward, watching as the fingers, slick from his member, pressed down on his entrance.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly but he didn't make a sound, only stiffening slightly as one slowly made its way in, stopping when it was as far as it could go.

Usami gently grabbed the side of his face and nipped at the nape of his neck, his finger moving in a steady rhythm. "Hmm, how about another one?"

The brunette twitched as another finger was added with the first, and he bit down on his lips to muffle the slight gasp as their rhythm increased.

"Now," Usami purred his body vibrating at the timbre of his lust filled voice. "Let's find something that I know you would love."

The ash-blondes fingers were suddenly gave a large thrust, reaching deeper than before and curling at the ends. "Ah!" The brunette's eyes widened as something was pressed inside of him, his voice coming out without his permission at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. His breath hitched and he felt his member twitch as Usami hit that place once again, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"To be able to make Usami-sensei so passionately in love with you is a beautiful thing." Usami proclaimed, his voice coming inches from his ear. "So I hope you're prepared for the reward of accomplishing such a feat."

Misaki jerked as the bundle of nerves was abused, his mouth wide as he panted loudly, unconsciously moving his hips with the rhythm of the fingers. "Mmn." He moaned before biting into his lip so the sound couldn't completely come out. He wasn't about to lose!

Usami chuckled at his stubbornness and thrust his fingers once again, only this time keeping them in place and pressing down, rubbing them in a small circle.

Misaki threw his head back at the explosion of pleasure and leaned on the shoulder behind him, the pleasure was too much, and he could feel the familiar coiling within his stomach each move Usami made.

"You're close aren't you?" The older man teased, gazing into his pleasure-glazed eyes. "Go ahead." He ordered, his fingers pressing down once more.

Misaki closed his eyes before releasing with a soft moan, shuddering when Usami took out his fingers, and smoothed the brunettes ruffled hair as he recuperated.

_Takahiro-Nii-san…_

_I think I'm living in a dangerous place…_

**{The beginning of the Usami attacks}**

He gazed down at the multiple plates of food he had made on the table. Feeling satisfied at the quantity and quality. Though he didn't like his time at the Dursley's, they most certainly gave him the opportunity to level up on his cooking, and it was safe to say he could almost be called an expert.

He twirled the Pocky stick in his mouth and set the pan he had been holding down, he had been living in the house for over a month. A high-class five-bedroom apartment in the best area of Tokyo, which he did house work in everyday to pay for his rent. It wasn't hard, but he didn't have a problem with that.

Misaki turned toward the clock and gazed at it dully.

No his problem was that his landlord was a weirdo.

He turned his head when he heard the familiar sound of the writer's footsteps and raised an eyebrow at the zombie-like appearance.

A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth and his eyes shadowed from lack of sleep as he leaned heavily on the wall, his large bear in one hand and a stack of papers in another.

"Morning." Misaki greeted, not at all affected.

Usami stumbled his way across the floor. "….Morning…."

The brunette placed a steaming hot cup of coffee beside the writer as he sat down in his chair, nodding when he was thanked for the food and walked over to sit in his own chair to start and eat.

Strangely the scion of wealth that grew up isolated and cold really enjoyed the 'home-life.' No matter how busy he was Usami always wanted to sit down at eat with him, not that he was complaining.

Usami stared tiredly at the piece of food his chopsticks were holding. "This egg," he proclaimed holding it high. "Is so nice!"

Misaki raised an eyebrow.

Flowers sprouted around the older man's head as he gave the egg a long stare. "It makes one feel that it should just be 'this yellow color!"

Misaki blinked, like he said a weirdo.

After a few moments of eating Usami spoke up again. "When does your class start today?"

"8:30."

"Then how about I take you!"

"I'm fine. It's only a fifteen minute walk."

"I'm taking you."

Misaki nodded silently. Usami was also strangely over protective.

Once they finished Misaki started to clean up and wash the plates. "Usami-sensei, if you have dirty laundry, put them out." He shouted from the sink. "I'm going to do them before I leave."

He turned back to cleaning the dishes. "Lunch is ready, all you have to do is heat up-"

The brunette paused when he was embraced from behind. "Yes Usami-Sensei?"

"Misaki is so great!" Usami proclaimed pressing his larger body against his smaller back.

The writer took the plate from his hands and put it in the dish rack. "Usami-Sensei?"

"Before I finish my work, I'm always repressed! I need to 'charge up!'"

Misaki grumbled and tried to get away, but the arm under his shirt and around his chest prevented it. "I need to finish cleaning up Usami-Sensei."

"But you're so sensitive here!" Usami replied, sliding his free hand into his loose fitting pants.

A chocked noise came from his mouth as long fingers gave his member an experimental stroke that almost had his knees buckling had Usami not been there behind him, holding his body up.

"Usami-"

The older man rested his on his shoulder. "Tell me Misaki," He whispered as he twisted his wrist slowly around his hardening member, his other hand playing with his sensitive chest. "When I'm not helping you release, do you do it yourself?"

A bright blush formed on the brunettes face but he didn't answer, shivering when Usami licked his ear.

Usami chuckled. "You're so pure-hearted!" His thumb rubbed against the tip of his erection and then, digging ever so gently, teased his slit.

"S-shut-up…" Misaki retorted, panting heavily as the stroking suddenly increased. "Pervert-sensei." He mumbled, half-heartedly.

He gave a small moan when he climaxed, leaning against the writers chest tiredly.

After a moment he stood straight and fixed his clothes, looking like he hadn't been molested.

Usami smirked. "You're always look so unaffected by everything." He observed. "Makes me want to push you to the limit and see what kind of faces you make."

Misaki gave him a flat look over his shoulder before tripping on a book in the middle of the room and falling flat on his face into some papers.

"Yo." Usami said, lighting a cigarette. "Don't mess up my manuscripts."

The brunette sent him a bland look. "It's your fault Usami-Sensei."

"I have to proof read them so make sure you put every page back into its spot."

"I know." Misaki replied, picking up the papers. He paused and scanned his eyes across one of them.

_Akihiko…_

_Misaki flushed…_

_Akihiko used his fingers to comb through his hair…_

_Misaki then…_

_Misaki was forced to…_

_Akihiko's rough tongue rubbed against…_

_Akihiko's agile fingers…_

Misaki didn't know how to react, should someone be happy or angry that they were getting written about? On one hand it was all smut, but Usami most likely spent a lot of time working on it…

"I was really inspired this time." Usami said from behind him. "It went very well."

"Won't people realize it's us in the books?" Misaki questioned, gazing up at him curiously.

"I stated in the book that 'the novels contents are pure fiction, any resemblance to actual people or events are purely coincidental."

The brunette nodded. "You're going to publish it aren't you?"

The writer held up a diskette. "It's all in here."

Usami waved it teasingly, as if baiting him to try and get it, but Misaki just stayed on the floor.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why do you make that sort of stuff?" He asked.

The ash-blonde looked thoughtful. "Because I want to do it." He declared.

Misaki just sighed.

**{The beginning of the Usami attacks}**

**AN: **It's the stories fault for making me have two smut scenes in one chapter, though I did add a little more pizazz to the first one, but I hope you enjoyed it!

**As for Harry-Misaki** and the potter and/or Black fortune, well let's just say he didn't really have any use for it seeing that muggles aren't use to the wizard's way of paying… or something like that. Teddy may be in the story, but I don't know when. They didn't live in England, the order found him when he was around five in Japan and explained to them about what happened before bringing him to the Dursleys. Both of the characters are eight years apart, and Takahiro just happened to be at a friend's house the night that Voldemort finally found where Lily and James were.

Takahiro only knows the basics of what happened in Harry-Misaki's life, meaning he wasn't told about the Dursleys or anything like that because Harry-Misaki didn't want to trouble him.


End file.
